De amores y canciones–SongFic
by Tanasailorvenusmoon
Summary: Una canción puede evocar fuertes recuerdos...


Amplios pasillos, decoraciones exuberantes, toda aquella arquitectura divina se erguía, imponiendo admiración y respeto, gracias a las eficientes manos que construyeron aquella edificación en la cual residía Francia.

Él, gustaba de recorrer su hogar, como si fuese un Museo, ver y recordar. Pero por sobre todo, cualidad que poseen los países, la eterna "maldición" o "bendición", según como se viese, de no poder olvidar, sin importar lo infinito de su existencia ellos sienten, padecen, soportan, todo como la primera vez. La historia está escrita como una marca de metal caliente sobre su piel.

Y claro, siendo el País del Amor, este era el sentimiento que más palpaba en su ser, recubriéndolo con una máscara picara, que no demuestra los retazos de un corazón roto y un amor perdido...

~Dicen que soy fuerte~

Finalizado el tour por su propio hogar, Francis cerro el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y lo coloco nuevamente en la repisa, decidió salir al exterior; recorrer las calles y disfrutar de la calidez que las tierras francesas ofrecían en esa época de primavera.

Dejo que el viento acariciara sus dorados cabellos, observando el celeste cielo que contrastaba con el azul zafiro de sus ojos; en un momento el cielo se tiño de gris recordando los hechos de aquel fatídico día.

~Que los amores vienen y van~

Porque era cierto, muchos amores vinieron a su vida, pero a ninguno lo amo como a ella y, así como llego se fue, ella no volvió, por ello esa frase era completamente falsa, al igual que las sonrisas que figuraba en el rostro del cantante al escuchar esos "consejos", antes de entonar con verdadera emoción las silabas de aquella canción. En un momento, despertó de su ensoñación, el cielo seguía siendo celeste, como lo fue en todo ese instante en el que sus ojos y pensamientos se perdieron en el dotándolo de un color gris inexistente, pero presente y crudo en su memoria. Sin más sonrió y continúo su recorrido, mientras un dolor conocido se le instalaba en el pecho.

~Eso de que el tiempo cura las heridas, es mentira, es mentira~

Era un simulacro perfecto, aquel francés siempre sonriente y que estaba listo para entregar su amor a cualquiera, era un completo simulacro, y la verdad en carne propia de que con el pasar de los años las pérdidas no se alivian y el amor no se recupera.

Porque él no conoció el alivio desde aquel espectáculo fatídico que sucedió ante sus ojos, no recupero nada, ni siquiera su verdadera forma de ser.

~Tu ausencia es como el viento~

Y por eso, se dejaba acariciar por aquel fenómeno natural, porque allí, en las flores, en todo su ser, todavía estaba fuertemente acarreada su esencia a flor de piel.

~Yo no te veo pero aun te siento~

Siento tu voz, liderándome en nuestra lucha, tus ojos mirándome llenos de determinación, como alzas el puño para luchar por tu Patria, tus acciones, tus recuerdos se desembocan en mi mente, llenándome de ti.

~No imaginaba que doliera tanto~

Sinceramente, no me reconozco, desconocía completamente la distorsión que se podía generar en un individuo la pérdida de un ser querido. Me vi obligado a transformarme en alguien que no soy, solo para fingir olvidarte, Jeanne...

~Y poco a poco, me vuelvo loco~

Y realmente, mi estado debería ser completamente desequilibrado, alguien envuelto en la locura, en la errónea creencia de en algún momento volverás, o que en algún momento yo iré a por ti.

Porque así como condición inmortal me impide olvidar, también me impide descansar y refugiarme en los brazos de mí amada allá en el Imperio Celestial, donde sea que se encuentre.

~Si fuera fácil, si fuera tan fácil~

Yo no me hubiese mutado a un ser irreconocible, yo no estaría recordándote entre una mezcla de nostalgia y desasosiego...

~Yo no estaría aquí llorando~

No estaría por qué no lo estoy, no voy a derramar lágrimas por ti, no puedo por tu memoria...porque hasta eso te llevaste...

~La nube negra ya hubiera despejado~

En el presente, en el preciso instante en el que me encuentro, el cielo en mi tierra se encuentra despejados de nubes negras; contrario en mi mente en el que los relámpagos de aquellas tórridas formas oscuras esparcen sus rayos sobre la tierra, el fuego que envuelve tu ser y te consume poco a poco...Condenándonos a la Muerte...

~Si fuera fácil, si fuera tan fácil~

No me sentiría ahora mismo el más condenado, sin tu presencia a mi lado...

~Estaría deseándote suerte, no tendría estas ganas de verte~

La suerte no es algo que me acompañe, no desde que partiste de mi lado injustamente, no es algo en lo que crea, por eso no te la deseo. Ganas de verte, ni siquiera se comparan a las ganas de estrechar tu cuerpo con el mío, y saber que de una vez por todas, haz alcanzado la paz, la paz por la que rezo todos los días, que seas capaz de hallarla, Jeanne...

~Pero no es tan fácil, oh no~

Al igual que no es fácil, continuar mi recorrido, sin tener un punto en mente, más que encontrar la Muerte, para estar a tu lado...

Deshecho automáticamente esa idea, es cobarde siquiera pensar eso...Debo seguir adelante, por mi gente, gracias a ti que luchaste en aquel momento...Sin embargo...

~Aún recuerdo tan claro ese día~

Y sin importar las mil grullas que vuelen, se oscurecerá en mi interior las cenizas que tu cuerpo calcinado dejo...Y las lágrimas que sobre el mis ojos, debido a un corazón atormentado, derramaron...Invisibles para quienes te condenaron, pero yo las sentí derramarse. Sobre ti, sobre tus recuerdos, sobre mis recuerdos hechos de ti.

~Cuando te fuiste se me fue la vida~

El sujeto que alguna vez conociste, se fue, está contigo. Una parte de mí, lo que solía ser te lo llevaste...Y en algún momento, mi vida entera...

~Lo único fácil de mi gran dilema, es si volvieras, que fácil fuera~

Sin embargo, sabía que debía seguir adelante, por mí y por mi pueblo, el único dilema que arremetía a mi ser, era como podría seguir adelante. Si estuvieras devuelta en mi vida, a tu lado, tendría la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo...Me devolverías la vida, aquella que se fue junto con la tuya...

~Si fuera fácil, si fuera tan fácil~

No te presentarías en mis sueños, ni se me instalaría un dolor en el pecho al revivir tu memoria...

~Yo no estaría aquí llorando~

Mi corazón desolado, no estaría agrediéndome, recordándome que estoy vivo y no hice nada para ayudarte...

~La nube negra ya hubiera despejado~

Sin embargo, aunque logre recuperar parte de aquella "vida", que en algún momento te llevaste, la nube negra jamás se despejara, porque la nostalgia me apuñalara, estarás viva en mí, nadie recibirá el mismo amor puro que profese por ti.

Porque así como una parte de mi vida regreso con tu recuerdo, otra parte estará siempre contigo, muerta...

~Si fuera fácil, si fuera tan fácil~

No estaría resonando en mi mente aquella canción que alguna vez escuche en casa de Martín, mi querido sobrino argentino, relacionando cada estrofa, cada letra, cada ritmo contigo.

Regrese a mi hogar, aquella canción sigue rondando en mi cabeza, resignado, decidí conectar mis auriculares en el celular me coloque cada uno en mis oídos y comencé a escucharla.

Quizás era reconfortante...

~Estaría deseándote suerte, no tendría estas ganas de verte~

~Pero no es tan fácil, no es fácil~

Finalizo aquella composición romántica y triste...Me sentí liberado, porque pude verte, con tu nueva vida, sin que ninguna guerra te la arrebatara, sin que la historia te la arrebatara...

Podía continuar tranquilo, porque, a pesar de no estas a mi lado, sé que en algún lugar del mundo serás feliz, como te lo mereces.

No es fácil, que no me recuerdes y yo sea simplemente un desconocido para tu persona, sin embargo, seguiré adelante, luchare como me enseñaste, y donde sea que estés seguiré rezando por tu paz...

— "Porque al parecer mi deseo ya se cumplió, Jeanne...No, Lisa"—. Pensó Francia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **_Renuncia:_**

 **La imagén de portada NO ME PERTENECE, créditos a quien corresponda.**

 **La letra de la canción utilizada NO ME PERTENECE, crédito al grupo de Cumbia Santafesina,** " **Los Cadiz** ".

 **Hetalia y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN, créditos a Hidekaz Himaruya.**


End file.
